Interaction
by lunalovegood520
Summary: Lily and James get locked into the Head's dormitory. Will they find love at last? Just some fluff!
1. Chapter 1

"You egotistical prat! Get out of my life!" Lily Evans screamed as she shoved past a grinning James Potter.

"Come on, Evans, I know you love me," he said, his grin spreading.

"Shut up!" Lily screamed, "I can't take this anymore!"

James cocked his eyebrow, "Aw, can't take what? My irresistible charming good-looks?"

"Y-You, Ugh!" she threw her hands up and pointed her wand threateningly at James, "God I hate you!" She screamed as she lowered her wand and stormed out of the Head dormitories.

Sirius Black was sitting on the couch watching the 'couple' fight and was finding it highly amusing, and Lily's best friend, Jamie, was sitting next to Sirius, in silent shock of Lily's outburst.

"Um, I'm going to follow the red-head," Jamie said before running out of the dormitory after Lily. "Lily!" she called after her.

Lily, red-faced with anger, turned around to face Jamie, her green eyes flaming with fury. "I hate him, I HATE him!" She told Jamie angrily.

"Alright, alright, don't need to bring it out on me," Jamie said.

Lily took a deep breath, "I'm not ever going back there again, not with Potter there," she practically spit when she referred to James.

"Well, you can't in my dorms," Jamie said, jokingly, "It's nice when you're not around."

Lily smacked her arm, "Shut up."

"Okay," Jamie responded.

After dinner 

"Damn," Lily muttered.

"What?" Jamie asked.

"I left my Herbology book in my dormitory, do you have yours?" Lily asked Jamie hopefully.

She shook her head, "After Puking Pruett puked on it, I decided to give it to Professor Hutton."

Lily frowned, "Can you get it for me, then?"

Jamie rolled her eyes, "No."

"Fine," Lily snapped before getting up from the lounge chair she was sitting on and stormed off toward the Head's dormitory.

After Jamie made sure Lily was gone, she got up and followed her. At the portrait of two men playing chess (The Head's Dormitory Portrait Hole) she met Sirius Black there.

"You ready?" he asked.

She nodded, and murmured the Sealing Charm on the Portrait Hole…

Lily crept past James's door and safely in her own dorm. She scanned the spacious room for her Herbology book. Once she spotted it she grabbed it off the small, wooden end table and dashed back out to the Head's Common Room, where Potter was sitting.

"Ah, Evans! Just the lady I was hoping to see," He grinned.

"Shut up, Potter," Lily snapped as she walked to the portrait hole. It didn't open.

"That, Evans, is why I was hoping to see you. Apparently the portrait hole as been sealed shut."

"What?!" Lily screeched rounding on James.

"The portrait hole," James said, pronouncing his words slowly, "has sealed itself shut."

"Portrait holes don't just seal themselves shut," Lily said, then paused, "You did this! Part if your little scheme to get me to go out with you."

"Please, don't get full on yourself, Evans, your head may end up the same size as mine, which you so put it, is the size on a watermelon on steroids," James replied, grinning.

Lily let out a yell and threw her Herbology book at his head. And much to James's dismay she had good aim.

Jamie and Sirius jumped back as they heard Lily's piercing yell through the portrait.

Jamie chewed on her lip, "Maybe we shouldn't have done this, they'll literally eat each other alive."

"But at least if they eat each other alive, then they'll have to interact with each other while they are eating, and that's our goal; interaction," Sirius replied with a cheeky grin.

Jamie lightly smacked his shoulder, "But then, even if they interact, then they won't be alive for a result for the interaction."

Sirius hit her back, "But still, if they interact, then they'll stop eating each other."

Jamie hit him back, a little harder this time, "But then, they'll each show up with a missing limb."

Sirius smacked her, harder then before, "So? All the fighting will end."

Jamie huffed and smacked his head, with the book (_Hogwarts, a History_) she happened to be carrying, "I'm undoing it!" she snapped as she pulled out her wand.

"Expelliarmus!" Sirius yelled, "No, you're not," as he caught her wand.

"Give it to me, Black!"

"No."

"I'm going to kill you!"

Sirius raised an eyebrow, "Then I'll eat you alive."

She stared at him for a moment.

"See?" Sirius asked, "There's interaction."

"Give it up, Evans," James told her, lounging on a couch, "You've tried to undo it with everything you know, _it's not working_."

"Well, maybe if you got off your fat arse and helped me, we would be out of here," She hissed back at him.

"Evans. We. Are. Stuck. Period. The only way we could get ourselves out is if someone undid it. _Outside._"

"How would you know so much it?" Lily snapped.

"Because," James said, sitting up, "It's a Sealing Charm, a brain like yourself should have figured it out already."

"A Sealing Charm?" Lily asked herself, she paused for a minute then yelled, "Dammit!" and threw the nearest thing to her at James, and ran to her dormitory.

James ducked, just as the object was about to hit him then thought, _'Damn, the cute ones always need Anger Management.'_

Lily slammed her dormitory door shut, fuming. As she jumped on her large bed, a piece of parchment caught her eye. She picked it up and it read:

_Lily._

_Don't get mad at me, but this was for the best. You and James need to sort things out, this is the only way. Food will be delivered to you don't worry. Think of it this way, it's Friday, you have the entire weekend to do your homework with no stupid distraction like you would get if you weren't locked in there._

_Jamie_

_PS the spell will undo itself once you and James start interacting like normal people._

Lily cursed and ripped the parchment to shreds…

Meanwhile

James hated himself. He hated the 'monster' that went inside of him, controlling his every move, every time Lily Evans walked in, making him act like an arrogant git. If only Lily had known that what James felt for her was real, not the just the cute unimportant 'puppy love' as Sirius put it. What James had felt for Lily Evans was real.

He stood up, and kicking the leg of the couch in frustration. He looked at Lily's closed door, 'Damn you, Lily Evans,' he thought before going into his own dormitory.

"I'm tired, the screaming has seemed to die down, so I'm going to bed," Jamie said, as she stood up from the ground in front of the Head's Dormitories.

"Come on, you're just sore you're losing," Sirius said, referring to the game of 'War' they were playing.

Jamie glared at him, "Well, I would be winning if you weren't looking at your card before putting it down, and changing it with your wand."

"Are you accusing me of cheating?" Sirius asked, also getting up.

"Yes, I am," Jamie replied.

"I do not cheat," Sirius said before adding, "besides on exams and such."

"Right," Jamie said, raising her eyebrow, "I'm going to bed."

"Let me walk you," Sirius said hurriedly.

"I'm perfectly capable of walking myself, thank you."

"Well, it's after curfew, and Filch is lurking around," Sirius said, pointing at his watch.

"Fine," Jamie snapped.

Sirius charmed the cards that were scattered on the floor in a pile and stuffed them in his pocked, "Milady," he said, offering her his arm.

"No need to be all charming on me, Sirius, we're long over," Jamie told him.

They had dated for seven months in fifth year, but Sirius had broken it off, claiming that he didn't want a serious relationship (no pun intended).

Sirius dropped his arm, "Jamie… I'm really sorry about that."

Jamie bit her lip and looked away, "It was a long time ago."

Sirius nodded, and then stood still for a moment before pushing Jamie into the nearest broom closet.

"What are you doing?" Jamie hissed as the door creaked shut behind them.

Sirius put his finger to his lips, motioning for her to be quiet.

She shut her mouth as she heard faint footsteps going past them. She shifted her body, to adjust to the small space they were in, by accidentally pushing her body closer to Sirius. She bit her lip, and stepped back, pushing her back to the wall. He looked at her with his beautiful gray eyes.

"You okay?" he whispered in her ear.

She shuddered and nodded.

Sirius paused for a moment before telling Jamie, "All clear."

He grabbed her hand and led her out of the cramped closet.

Lily hadn't even known she had fallen asleep until she woke up, shreds of the parchment in her hand. She creaked open her dormitory door and found Potter on the couch, a book open and propped up on a pillow, a silver tray of food next to him.

He glanced up when he saw her, "Here," he said, pushing the silver tray toward her.

"Thanks."

"Are you through yelling?" James asked, glancing up from his book.

She shrugged, "For now."

He smiled.

Lily broke off a piece of bread from the tray, and stuffed it in her mouth. When she swallowed she said, "Jamie left me a note."

He looked surprised, "You have it?"

She sheepishly shook her head, "I was sort of mad, here's what's left of it," and she handed over the shredded pieces of Jamie's letter.

He grinned, "You're a violent one, aren't you?"

Lily blushed lightly, "I guess."

"What did the note say?" James asked.

"Um, how she did this, probably with one of your mates, because you and I need to interact more, or something, and the spell will undo itself once we start interacting like normal people," Lily said.

"Okay," James thought for a moment, "we're interacting normally right now, why don't you go check the hole."

Lily jumped up and walked over, and tried pushing it open, "No, it's not working."

"Maybe you're just too weak," James said, trying for once to be helpful.

Lily took it the wrong way, "I'm too weak? Well, your too pig-headed," she said coolly.

"It wasn't meant as an insult, Evans," James said.

"Really? Because it sure as hell sounded like one," she said before running back into her dorm.

_A/N: a little into Sirius/Jamie's (ex) relationship. Please leave a review  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Lily chewed on the inside of her cheek, trying to focus on the essay in front of her, but not succeeding. She sighed and rolled up the parchment and slammed her textbook shut and opened the door of her dorm.

"Lily," She heard James's voice behind her.

"What?" she snapped.

"Um… I wanted to apologize for calling you weak. You're actually one of the strongest girls I've met," James said, then added, "being you kick and slap all the time."

Lily grinned, "It's alright," and then she caught herself, "One of the strongest girls? You're sexist prat, Potter, and don't want to see your face again." And she stormed back into the dormitory.

James ran his hand through his hair, _What had just happened?_

"I still think we should take it off," Jamie said.

"There's no screaming, so that means it's working," Sirius replied smoothly.

"Or, it means they're both dead, with missing limbs."

"Will you quit it with the eating thing?" Sirius snapped.

"Then will you stop it the interaction thing?" Jamie snapped back.

"Well, isn't that the whole point of this bloody thing?"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear your stupid voice anymore!"

"Now my voice is stupid?"

"Both of you, shut the bloody hell up!" Remus yelled, "You're like second James and Lily!"

Lily heard a knock on her door, "Evans, it's James."

"What do you want?" she asked sharply.

"To talk."

"Come in," Lily said, after thinking for a moment.

The wooden door opened slowly, "Don't touch a thing," Lily warned him, "Or you won't be able to walk until graduation."

He waggled his eyebrows suggestively, "Is that a promise?"

Lily threw her quill at him, "Shut your perverted mind up!"

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"What do you want to talk about?" Lily asked.

"Well, I just wanted to say. Well, we fight a lot. Our mates can't really bear it. And you know, well--"

"Cut to the chase, Potter."

"I think we should call it a truce."

Lily raised her eyebrow, "A truce?"

He nodded, "A truce."

"No."

"Why not? It'll be better for both my mates and yours, or your, um, one friend."

Lily rolled her eyes, "I'm not calling a truce, all that'll bring us is tragedy, and one of us will be killed."

"Well if it's a truce…"

"Come on, Potter, I thought there was some brain in you. You know, that it would never be a 'truce'. One day, we'll end up fighting just like we always do. And if you would so kindly remove yourself from this room, I think this conversation is over."

James moved toward the door, "You know, Evans? You always call me the selfish prat, what I'm wondering if it is me that the selfish prat, or is you? You never care about what anyone thinks except yourself, and you never care about what I feel about you. You don't give a damn that I love you. You're the selfish git, not me."

And the door slammed shut behind him.

"Sirius?" Jamie asked.

"Hmm?"

"Does James really like Lily?"

He paused, "He loves her."

"He does?" Jamie asked, surprised.

Sirius nodded, "Yeah, ever since he started to spend a bit more time with her. While we were… dating."

Jamie licked her lips and looked away from Sirius's gaze.

"Jamie," Sirius said softly, "I never meant to hurt you. I was an arrogant bastard back then, but I've… I've changed."

Jamie closed her eyes, trying to block the sound of Sirius's voice out, but failing tremendously.

"Jamie, baby," Sirius said.

Jamie opened her eyes and glared at Sirius, "I'm not your 'baby', I wasn't ever since you broke my heart, so stop trying to win it back," she snapped and stormed to her dorm.

James sat on the couch, watching the fire in the fireplace flicker. Occasionally glancing at Lily's door. He hated her that moment, hated her and loved her at the same time.

Hated that she thought he didn't care. Loved her fiery temper. Loved and hated every part of her.

After the flickers in the fire seemed to have died Lily's door opened.

"James," she whispered.

He froze.

"Have you come to yell at me some more, Evans?" His voice appeared harsher than he had wanted it to be.

"James, I'm so sorry," Lily said.

"Why?"

"B-Because of everything I've done to you," She moved to sit next to him on the couch.

"Do you like me?"

"James, why the hell do you have to be some blunt?"

"No need to get your knickers in a twist, it's a simple question. Do you like me?"

Lily sighed, "I don't know."

"You don't know," James asked, cocking his eyebrow.

Lily paused, "yes, I like you."

"Then why have you always said 'no' when I asked you on a date?"

"Because."

"Because what?" James pressed.

"How was I supposed to know that you weren't going to treat me like crap like you did with all your other girlfriends? I've liked you since the second I looked at you, and I hated you ever since your first girlfriend. I didn't know you… loved… me until you told me! And I didn't want to risk the chance of getting hurt, which was very high. And still is—"

"Shut up, Evans," James said.

Lily closed her open mouth.

"Lily," James breathed and leaned forward to kiss her, and for the first time ever, she let him.

Jamie heard a knock on her door, then a muffled, "Jamie, let me in."

She swung the door open violently, "What? And why didn't you slide down the stairs like you were supposed to?"

"Jamie, stop the questions," Sirius paused and closed his eyes, "I love you." And the door slammed in his face.

Sirius rapped on the door again, "Open the door."

He heard a muffled, "Go away."

"Jamie, open the goddamn door," Sirius said, louder this time.

"Why should I?" She yelled.

"Because we need to talk!" Sirius bellowed.

"What if I don't want to talk to you?" She yelled back.

"Well, you better get over it, or this door is coming down."

"You wouldn't," Sirius heard before the door was opened again.

Before she could react to anything, Sirius bent down and kissed her, pushing her up against the doorframe. Catcalls were heard at the bottom of the girls' dormitory stairs and they pulled apart.

Sirius tilted Jamie's chin up, "I love you Jamie. I have ever since…"

"Ever since what?" Jamie asked, speaking softly.

"The week after I broke up with you."

Jamie smiled and hit him lightly on the shoulder, "I beat you."

He gave her a confused look.

She smiled and kissed him, "I loved you since the day you left."

"I love your hair," Lily said, fingering James's long black locks.

He chuckled, "Really? I was under the impression that you hated it."

She smiled and snuggled closer to him, "Wanna try using the portrait hole?"

"Later, I'm savoring the moment," he said, drawing shapes on her bare arms with his finger.

After a long comfortable pause Lily sighed, "This is nice."

"That it is, love," James responded.

"Are you done savoring the moment or can we go try the portrait hole now?" Lily asked.

He was still for a moment, "Okay, I'm done. Let's go."

"What's the matter, love?" Sirius asked, looking at Jamie.

"Um, nothing," She said quickly.

He raised his eyebrow, "Clearly, it's something."

"Well, James and Lily aren't out yet, so maybe they did eat each other. You know, we didn't leave them a lot of food."

Sirius chuckled, "James, quit your fretting, they were only in there for a few days."

"Yes, exactly, breakfast is in fifteen minutes and classes start in an hour and a half and if Lily misses any of them she'll eat you, me, and James," Then she added, "if she didn't eat him yet."

"Jamie, baby, quit with the eating thing. Lily's not a cannibal," Sirius said firmly. Then after a long silence, "or… is she?"

Jamie laughed, "Not that I know of."

"Well, to risk the chance of getting eaten, let's go undo the spell," Sirius grabbed Jamie's hand and they ran to the Head's Portrait hole… to see James and Lily heavily making out only a few meters away from the portrait.

"Pinch me," Sirius whispered to Jamie.

"Huh?"

"Pinch me to make sure I'm awake."

Jamie reached out and pinched Sirius on the arm, he flinched, "For bloody's sake, not that hard!"

"Sorry."

"So are we awake?" Sirius asked quietly.

Jamie scrunched up her nose, "There's some tongue action, so I'm trying to determine still."

"Well, either Lily finally gave into James's charm or I was dreaming that the pinch was hard," Sirius said slowly.

"Maybe they want us to think they are together so… maybe it's a trick," Jamie said.

"Well, maybe they know that we know it's a trick," Sirius replied.

"Then if it was a trick why would they want us to know it?" Jamie asked.

Sirius thought for a moment, "Maybe they know that we know it's a fake trick."

"Huh?"

"You see, they know that we know it's a trick, but they also know that we know they want us to know the trick, so it's a fake trick."

"What?"

"Okay, one last time, we know it's a trick. But maybe they know that we know it's a trick. So maybe it's a fake trick because they want us to think it's a real trick, get it?"

Jamie shook her head, "No."

(Disclaimer: I don't own the idea of that last conversation between Sirius and Jamie. I used the idea from the TV show, FRIENDS)

Everyone gaped as James and Lily walked into the Great Hall…holding hands.

"They're staring," Lily muttered to James out of the side of her mouth.

"Um…yeah, love, that's what people usually do when they're in shock," James muttered back.

"Shut up, and is this," she indicated her and James, "that shocking?" Lily asked.

"Being that you practically murder me with your harsh words every day, of course it's not shocking. Everyone was expecting the 'Girl Who Hates James Potter' to actually be 'The Girl Who Secretly Loves James Potter," James replied sarcastically.

"I never murdered you with my harsh words," Lily said, defensively, "They were supposed to deflate your head."

James chuckled and squeezed Lily's hand.

Lily squeezed back and sat down at James's usual spot at the table, between Remus and Peter, and what would've been Sirius's spot but it was taken up by a couple swapping spit.

James glanced in the couple's direction, "Who's that?" He asked Remus.

Remus flushed a bit and mumbled, "SiriusandJamie."

"Didn't quite catch that, Moony," James said, and the couple broke apart, revealing Sirius and Jamie.

"Holy shit," James yelled, then added as Professor Flitwick walked by, "io."

Lily stared, in equal shock, "Holy shitio is right."

Sirius grinned and pulled a blushing Jamie closer to him.

"When did you two…" Lily's voice trailed off.

"It just… sort of happened while you were locked in the dormitory," Jamie said, and then quickly added in a rush, "I'm really sorry we did that."

Lily waved it off, "It's alright, it wasn't that bad."

Sirius raised his eyebrows, "Really, Evans? I thought you hated James."

"I do," James shot Lily a hurt look, "did," she quickly corrected.

"She confessed her undying love for me," James said, cheekily and kissed Lily.

"You have an undying love for James?" Sirius asked.

"Love at first sight," Lily replied, grinning.

"How… interesting. So all the book-throwing and name-calling was just to get Prongs's attention?"

"Yep," Lily said, and kissed James again.

When they (finally pulled apart Remus stuffed a pancake in his mouth; "You know that you two just kissed twice, each kiss lasting fifteen seconds in thirty-four seconds?"

Sirius rolled his eyes, "And do you know that you are extremely weird, Moony?"

"Yes, I'm quite aware," Remus replied, shoving another pancake in his mouth.

During lunch…

"James, we need to get to lunch," Lily managed to say in between kisses.

James pulled away, "Okay."

"James, do you really love me? Or do you say that to all your girlfriends to get them to…sleep with you?" Lily asked quietly as James's led her out of the broom closet they were currently in.

James stopped mid-step and turned to face her, "How can you say that?"

"It's just…"

"I love you, Evans, and I'm not saying that because I want you to sleep with me."

"James…"

"I. Love. You. Don't ever doubt that," James said.

"I love you, too, but--"

"You love me?"

"Yes, but--"

"Do you realize that was the first time you said those exact words to me?" James asked softly.

"Yes, but--"

"But what?"

"How do I know that you really love me?"

"Lily, have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?"

"Yes, that time you impersonated Jamie with Polyjuice Potion and tried to KISS ME!" Lily shuddered, remembering how she had thought Jamie, her best friend, wasn't straight like she claimed herself to be, and that she liked Lily. But of course, the real Jamie walked in, saving Lily and ruining James's plan.

James's ears turned red, "Besides that."

Lily scanned her memory, "No."

"I love you," James repeated seriously.

And she believed him.

The End

A/N: so it's over, finished!! Also, I am thinking about making a prequel to this story, but about Jamie and Sirius's relationship (their 'original' one.) It's all up to you reviewers to say 'yay!' or 'nay.' (yes or no)


End file.
